


‘Cause you were mine for the summer (now we know it’s nearly over)

by Nobodycomparestoyou



Series: Georgia Universe [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Georgia Au, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodycomparestoyou/pseuds/Nobodycomparestoyou
Summary: “Here is the riddle of love: everything it gives you, it takes away.”OrAlex meets Kelley in a different way, in a different environment.





	1. The First One

'Cause you were mine for the summer (now we know it's nearly over)

But I always will remember (you were my summer love)

Here is the riddle of love: everything it gives you, it takes away.

-The Dovekeepers, Alice Hoffman

* * *

Alex spends her first summer in Georgia when she’s 16. She’s young and talented and by no means does she want to spend her summer in Georgia. She’s a California girl through and through. When she first arrives, the humidity makes her hair curl up on the ends and the music makes her ears bleed. She doesn’t understand half the words the songs on the radio constantly belt and she doesn’t want to. Alex doesn’t know why anyone would ever want to live in such a place. 

**//**

The first week Alex spends is miserable. She develops an allergic reaction to the dust from the dirt road leading up to her Uncle’s house. Her eyes constantly water and her nose stays a bright shade of red. This causes her to spend a ridiculous amount of time inside, much to her dismay.

Alex has always been an outside kinda girl, spending her time surfing or playing soccer every waking moment. Seeing as she’s in the middle of Georgia, surfing is out of the question and walking outside causes her to immediately break into a sweat. Alex hates it. She just wants to be back home hanging with her friends and not drowning in an ever present humidity. 

It’s not that she doesn’t love her uncle- really she does. She just doesn’t understand why she needed to go spend an entire summer with him. It’s not like she’s just being a brat about the whole situation- it _ is _ an entire summer. That’s two plus months away from her family- away from her sisters and her mom and her dad. Alex was never exactly a homebody, but still, she’s never been away from her family this long. 

//

She ends up sharing a room with her cousin, Tobin, who, she thinks is pretty chill. From the week she’s been in Peachtree, she’s by far the most normal person Alex has met. She’s nice and funny and a really cool person. She’s surprised at how well they get on having not seen each other in years due to their distance. 

Tobin shows her around the city, teaches her the town slang, and shows her how “manners are supposed to be, Alex”. That just results in her, in Alex’s opinion, replying with a “yes ma’am” far too much. Everything about Peachtree is a culture shock to her. The way people talk, the way they dress, hell, even the way the people of Peachtree drive is just so different from what Alex knows. 

Alex has been in Georgia for a couple weeks and she thinks she’s never been more bored in her entire life. Her allergies have finally cleared up, thank God, but her curiosity for her new environment finally fades (not that she had much to begin with). Tobin, God bless her, has been nothing but kind, inviting Alex to come along to hang with her friends. Alex appreciates the gesture- really, but she just doesn’t want to intrude and isn’t all that fond of socializing. 

//

After declining one of Tobins invitations for the 6th time, her uncle storms up into her room, tosses Alex a soccer ball and all but drags her to his truck. 

“Ally cat, I know you’ve been adjusting to around here and I’ve done my best to try and give you your space, but c'mon girl. You know you can’t stay holed up in your room the whole time.” 

Alex looks over at her Uncle with a guilty expression. 

“I know, I’m sorry, Uncle Jeff. I’ll try harder. I promise.”

“That’s my girl,” her uncle replies as he ruffled her hair. 

//

Alex sits in silence for the rest of the ride, rolling down her windows and lets the wind rip through her hair. Before she knows it, they’re stopped at an empty field with a couple of soccer goals propped up against a wall. 

“You still got game, Ally Cat?” Her Uncle asks with a sly smile. 

Alex can’t stop the grin that spreads over her face, “The question is, Old Man, do _ you _ still have any game?”

//

Alex completely schools her uncle, who takes it all in stride, even buying her celebratory ice cream. Alex returns back home feeling better than she has in a good while.

For the first time since arriving in the South, Alex feels completely at home. Nothing but her family, a goal, and a soccer ball at her feet. It feels right. 

//

After that day, Alex feels a lot better about her whole situation. Everyday she drags her uncle out to the field with her- and when he won’t go anymore, drags Tobin out with her. Alex is pleasantly surprised when she realizes her cousin is good at soccer. Really good. Like “why the heck didn’t you tell me you were this good, Tobin? You know I love soccer.” To which Tobin just shrugs her shoulders and replies with a “you never asked”. 

Tobin and Alex become exponentially closer after that. Both decide while they’re together, they might as well make the most of it. Soccer takes up a good amount of their conversation topics and their time together almost doubles. 

  
Honestly, Alex can’t remember what they talked about before soccer. Both dream of college scholarships and World Cup finals. Alex can’t help but feel deep in her bones that one day, that will be her. (And from the way Tobin keeps megging her, maybe she’ll be right there next to her.) Alex can only dream, but with every touch to the ball, she feels it grow closer to her. 

Alex, after a bit of convincing from Tobin, finally takes up the offer to hang out with Tobin’s friends. At first, Alex is nervous and just plain awkward, never leaving Tobin’s side. Everyone is nice and funny but Alex still misses her friends back home a lot. 

After a few awkward get togethers, Tobin, (really such a God-send) smartly introduces the topic of soccer into their conversations. 

//

Alex finds new friends. 

//

Alex quickly becomes incorporated into all their activities and learns what the girls do for fun in the South. For the first time in her life, Alex goes fishing. She finds it extremely boring but a little bit more bearable when the friend groups jokester, Emily Sonnett, does some stupid dance moves. (The funniest being when she moves around a bit too much and falls out of the boat into the pond). No fish are caught after that snafu, a Sonnett sized splash scaring off any fish. Lindsey slaps Sonnett’s shoulder and blames her for messing up her dinner plans, acting like she’s mad, but Alex can see the fond look in her eyes as she hands Sonnett a spare T-shirt from out of her truck. Alex wonders if anyone else can. 

//

It’s 2 o’clock on a Saturday, the sun beating down on the girls backs as they sprint down field. 

“Dammit Alex, do you have to be so freaking good? And I thought hanging with Tobin was bad.”

Alec just laughs at Sonnett’s words, smirks, and carries on with her run. 

“You’ll only see this type of caliber player again when we’re on the National Team, Sonny. No need to worry too much about me beating your ass.” 

“Whatever Super Star. Ooo, 3v3. I call Tobin on my team!”

Alex laughs at the groan Tobin lets out. 

//

She’s happy, Alex realizes with a jolt. She’s actually happy. After all the confusion and turmoil of being sent off to live with her uncle for a summer, Alex has made it through to the other side and she’s happy. 

//

She’s happy when she stays out late with Tobin, passing a soccer ball back and forth, watching the sun set over the trees. 

She’s happy when she gets to pick peaches at a local field, stealing a bite or two from the fruit sometimes. 

She’s happy when she camps in the woods with friends, making s’mores and telling stupid stories. 

Alex is in Georgia, she’s here. There’s no going back to California this summer. She’s there and she’s accepted it. Alex is in Georgia, in the South, and she’s happy. Happiest she’s been in awhile she thinks. 

//

Alex slowly feels herself loving the little things about the South. She’s introduced to sweat tea, takes to saying y'all instead of you guys, and gets to eat the freshest peaches she’s ever had in her life. Alex thinks for being a Cali girl, she isn’t doing a bad job of being a Southern Belle. It still drives Alex up the wall every time her cousin responds back with a yes ma’am to her (really, she thinks at this point, Tobin’s just messing with her). Not to mention the humidity still does weird things to her hair and people in the South _ really _ can’t drive, but all in all- she’s enjoying herself. 

//

They’re at the lake again. It’s a Sunday afternoon as they travel down to Alabama to Sinc’s grandfather’s lake house. The water at Lake Martin is nice and cool and the Pontoon boat they’re on floats easily on the lake. The girls had stopped the engine a couple hours ago, allowing them to float aimlessly around in the body of water. The sun was out and the humidity was even worse, but this time Alex doesn’t seem to mind. Maybe she was finally getting used to the climate. 

“Guys, guys, guys! Y’all, I just realized something. Alex hasn’t been to Goat Island yet!”

Alex is pretty confused as to what Lindsey is saying but everyone else around her seems to be excited. Even Tobin perks up at the statement. 

“What weird Southern thing is this?”

“Ummm Goat Island! Only the Goatiest, goat, goat island in all of Sweet Home Alabama! Alex, we have to go. You can’t come all the way down to Alabama to Lake Martin and _ not _see The Goat Island. It’s one of the greatest Southern Experiences there are.”

Alex feels slightly scared as to what comes next. 

//

What comes next happens to be a random island in the middle of lake with- you guessed it, a bunch of goats. She isn’t kidding- there’s an island, and there’s goats and not much else. When Alex steps onto Goat Island for the first time and sees a goat trot up to her, sniffing her for food, she full on belly laughs. Of course, her friends would get excited over something as silly as this. She has to admit though, as she feeds a goat part of her pop-tart, that this is pretty cool. 

“Hey! No! Bad goat! Lindsey, get it to stop. It’s eating my favorite hat.”

As Tobin and Lindsey try to fend off the hungry goat from eating Sonnett’s hat, Alex feels happy that she got to witness this “Southern experience”.

//

As her time in Georgia slowly winds down, Alex curses herself for hanging in her room those two weeks when she first arrived. There’s no telling what shenanigans she could’ve gotten into with her friends. Yes, _ her _friends. Even though they started out as Tobin’s friends, they’re just as much hers now. From Sonnett and Lindsey to Sinc and Kling, Alex loves them all. 

//

As she prepares to leave Georgia, her Uncle throws her a going away party. 

“I’m gonna miss having you around Ally Cat. You make a darn good Southern Belle you know? I know I haven’t seen you since you were a small tot but girl- since this last summer, your like another daughter to me. Doubt Tobs would mind too much having you around all the time, but I know I gotta return you to your mama. The whole town is going to miss you, Super Star.”

Alex doesn’t know what to say, her face is lit from the bonfire and is contorted with so much emotion. She hopes the lighting isn’t good enough to see how glassy her eyes have gotten. (If anyone asks, it’s from the smoke of the fire.) As they sing those gosh-awful country songs (which she now understands), Alex can’t help but wish she didn’t have to go. 

//

On her last night in Georgia, as Alex feels herself beginning to drift off to sleep, her cousin whispers out to her. 

“Al, do you think we can actually do it? Make _ the _national team, I mean.” 

Alex has never heard her cousin sound so serious in all her life. Does she really think they can make it big time? Alex knows the answer to her question. 

“Yeah, Tobs. I really think we can. I believe we’ll both be there, side by side, you and me. We’re gonna do great things, Tobin Heath, just you wait.”

//

Alex has never meant what she said more in her entire life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Peachtree is more of an actual city with golf carts and things but for the sake of the story it needed to be a bit more country. I actually live in the South so I know none of this accurate but it makes for a great story. (Btw Goat Island is real. Lake Martin is pretty cool).


	2. The Second One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Kelley

You were my summer love (you always will be my summer love)

Here is the riddle of love: everything it gives you, it takes away.

-The Dovekeepers, Alice Hoffman

* * *

The second summer Alex spends in Georgia, she’s 17, fully through puberty and tan as ever. What once was a lanky girl has become a graceful young lady. Her Uncle is more than a little shocked when she returns to Georgia. 

Tobin has changed a lot too. Her hair is a bit longer, she’s grown another 3 inches but her same laid-back attitude is ever present. Tobin and Alex fall back into their old routine, being as tight as ever. What she doesn’t expect however is the new curly-haired girl named Christen Press being around so much. Alex doesn’t see it coming but she’s not exactly upset about it. Alex thinks that “Chris” is good for her. 

**//**

The first time she meets back up with her friends, she’s tackled by a hyper Sonnett screaming in her ear about all she’s missed. She shoves Sonnett off of her trying to mask just how excited she is to see her too. Lindsey gives her a bear hug and Sinc gives her a side hug. Kling just gives her a crooked grin and asks how her year has been. 

“You seeing what I’m seeing with Pressy and Toby?” Sonnett “subtlety” whisper shouts after their greetings are made. 

“See what?” 

Alex knows exactly what she’s talking about but just wants to annoy the other girl. 

“Are you kidding me!? Y’all are so oblivious. Ouch! Linds don’t hit me.”

Alex doesn’t think they’re the oblivious ones. 

**//**

Another thing she doesn’t see coming are the two new additions to their friend group. She’s introduced to one Caitlin Foord and one Ellie Carpenter who are “from freaking Australia Alex! Australia! Guess you aren’t the most exotic person in town anymore.” They’re nice and if Alex is being honest, pretty freaking cool. They talk about the weird quirks of the South and give each other tips about surfing. After a few interactions with them, Alex can tell they fit right in with her and her friends. 

**//**

Out of all the things Alex didn’t expect this summer, the one she really didn’t expect is Kelley O’Hara. 

Kelley doesn’t spend a whole lot of time with them. Not really. Apparently, she’s some “soccer god, Alex, I’m not even joking” and is constantly with her travel team. Whenever they do cross paths, it’s nothing special. Just a polite smile and a friendly greeting ever so often. 

To say Alex is intrigued is an understatement. Everything the girl does leaves her head spinning. Kelley bounces around like a squirrel and brings a level of energy that only Sonnett can seem to match. It seems like bright smiles and endless laughter seem to follow the girl wherever she goes. Alex finds herself smiling more around her too. 

**//**

Something about their friend group has changed. Alex can feel it. No longer do they all hang out with each other, but in smaller groups. Tobin and Alex stay attached at the hip (and of course the addition of Press now) while Lindsey, Sonnett, the Aussies, and Kelley spend the majority of their time together. Kling and Sinc, both being a few years older, alternate between the two groups when returning home from college. 

**//**

Alex, while somewhat disappointed, doesn’t take it badly. Tobin seems content to hang with just Press and her and so really, she can’t complain. The things they do are a lot less crazy than before, but Alex is happy and content (though sometimes she does miss the loud barks of laughter sonnett had always previously provided). 

Without ridiculous activities to do, Alex reverts to what she does best. Soccer. Her life becomes consumed with it. Every morning she wakes up, goes for a jog, takes 25 shots on goal and then eats. The rest of the day is spent doing drills and playing pickup with her friends. Linds and Sonnett always make it out to those games for a bit which gives Alex even more of a reason to play. 

She misses them is all. 

Alex knows she’s good. She’s seen the scouts at her high school games. (Her favorite being the head coach at Berkeley. The offer he made being immediately accepted). She sees the invitations to play for elite amateur clubs. She’s had a pretty secured starting spot on the U-18 National Team squad. So yeah, Alex knows she’s good. What she didn’t know was that she was going to get a National Team callup. A call up at 18 was seriously something to be proud of. And while, this didn’t mean she had made the roster by any means, it still meant she’d be at a Senior National Team camp with some of the most elite players in all of the country. Alex has never been more excited. 

**//**

In a summer that keeps surprising and shocking her, yet again, it pulls another trick. Turns out she wasn’t the only person in Peachtree to get a call-up. Kelley O’Hara, of all people, happens to make the list too. Alex isn’t completely shocked. She knows Kelley is good, she’s seen snippets of her performance while jogging around the town. She just didn’t know she was National Team good. Kelley, too, had played on the U-18 team but never really having crossed paths or called up to the same camps. Alex knows Kelley seriously injured her ankle a few years ago, and ever since was fighting just to play soccer. Alex never thought she would actually get back to the top. 

Kelley is an enigma to her. On some accounts by her friends, she’s the best soccer player they’ve ever seen. On others, she can barely run a full 90 on her bad ankle. Alex doesn’t know which one to believe. 

Alex figures that she should try to talk to Kelley more. It’d be easier to know someone going into her first camp and Kelley seems like a nice enough person to get along with. She gets her first chance to talk to her when she sees her on her morning run. 

“Uhh Kelley, right? Um well I heard that you got a callup too and so I was wondering if you like wanted to like, um well I dunno- just get to know each other better?”

Alex is full on blushing now. She avoids looking Kelley in the eye, instead gazing through the window of a small pastry shop. 

“Who told you that? I didn’t get a callup.”

Alex whips her eyes to meet Kelley’s and pales. 

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I thought you had too. Oh my gosh I’m going to kill Sonnett. I’m such a idiot- not that thinking you could make the national team, ‘cuz I totally know you could if you just keep working hard.” Alex is stumbling all over her words, feet shuffling awkwardly. “That’s not to say that you don’t work hard ‘cuz I know you do, I see you run every morning. Not that that matters anyway-...”

Alec is cut off by a cackling Kelley. 

“Hahaha, your face!” Kelley’s head tips back. “Oh my gosh that’s so funny.”

Alex takes a while to understand. 

“You asshole! You giant grade A- butthole. That’s so mean!” Alex still feels a bit wired. “You had me really scared there.”

Kelley can’t keep the mischievous grin off her face. 

“I’m sorry, really.” Kelley says with an apologetic smile. “You’re cute when you blush though. And to answer your question- yes. I’ll pick you up after practice today, 7. Don’t be late.”

With that, Kelley takes one last look over her shoulder before resuming her jog around the town, leaving Alex a little more than shocked and face a bright shade of red. (One that when someone comments on, she blames on her run and the heat.)

Has Alex ever told anyone just how confusing Kelley is?

**//**

By the time 7 o’clock rolls around, Alex has completely forgotten about the whole encounter. She’s just about to take another shot when she hears a honk. 

“Alex! You were supposed to be ready. How am I supposed to take out my hot date if she ain’t all spiffy’ uped?”

Kelley walks over to Alex and takes the ball from her. 

“You know you’ve taken about a hundred of these things? You’ve already gotten the callup. You’re gonna kill yourself working so hard. C’mon.” Kelley grabs her hand. 

“You need a break.”

Alex wonders what Kelley considers a break. 

**//**

What Kelley considers a break happens to be really…. nice, actually. Alex is impressed. 

She takes Alex down to a small creek with a picnic basket all layed out. There’s a large tree near the blanket, where Kelley decides to lean her back against. 

“You do realize this isn’t a date right?”

Kelley dramatically puts her hand against her heart. 

“You wound me, Alex. Here I am, pouring my heart and soul out to you, and before I can even get things rolling, you crush my feelings.”

Kelley then proceeds to fall over dramatically and give Alex the biggest puppy dog eyes she’s ever seen. Alex just rolls her eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” 

“Oh and not only does she break my heart but she also insults me. Woe is me!”

Alex only gives Kelley an unimpressed look. 

“Tough crowd, I see,” Kelley mumbles looking down. 

Kelley only seems disheartened for 2.5 seconds until she’s flashing Alex another smile and changing the subject. 

“So Alex Morgan, soccer extraordinaire, California gal, and summertime Peachtree City resident, tell me about yourself.”

“That about sums it up. Not gonna lie, I’m not very interesting. Nothing special to know,” Alex replies with a shrug. 

“Aww cmon girl. You gotta give me more than that. I get it, I get it, you’re shy. How about I start off? Yeah, that’s a good idea. Okay. Ahem.”

Kelley clears her throat. 

“The names’ O’Hara. Kelley O'hara. I’m 19 years old. I took a gap year last year after I screwed up my ankle to rehab.” Kelley makes a face at that. “I was on scholarship to Stanford, and thankfully still am. They were nice enough to push it all back a year so I guess next year I’ll be a freshman. Gah, it’s been awhile. Guess I’ll have to work my way back up the food chain. Especially as King of Beer Pong.” At Alex’s bewildered look, she continues, “That’s off subject- anyway, I’m from Peachtree. Lived here my whole life, love soccer, love friends and family and that’s all there is to know about me,” Kelley finishes off with a confident smile. 

“Wow”

(And Alex thinking back on this conversation, does have to admit she could have been a bit more eloquent). 

“Wow? That’s it? No, ‘Kelley that’s so inspiring, tell me more’? Just a plain old ‘wow’? Ouch. I’m hurt.”

Alex recovers. 

“What? No. I’m sorry. That’s awesome! Really,” she says earnestly. “I heard a bit about your ankle injury but wow, Stanford. That’s impressive if it wasn’t so disgusting.”

Kelley gives her a curious look. 

“Cal-Berkeley” is all Alex gives in reply. 

“Ouch. That’s gross, Al. I see this relationship is already star-crossed. At least we can claim hometown sweethearts.”

“Kel, you do know I don’t actually live here right? That wouldn’t work for our relationship.”

“So you admit it then,” Kelley says with a smug grin. “We _ are _in a relationship then. You said so yourself.”

And Alex doesn’t know what to say. Kelley is looking over at her like some proud puppy and Alex doesn’t have the heart to correct her. 

“Sure, Kelley.”

Kelley grin grows. 

“Now that’s more like it Alex Morgan. I feel like this is the start of something beautiful.”

**//**

Alex has to say, Kelley was right about something- it _ was _ the start of something beautiful. Kelley's effortlessly friendly in a way Alex almost envies, and it feels like they've known each other for years after only a few days. Kelley fits so seamlessly into Alex’s life, it seems like she’s always been there. 

Alex, for the second time this summer, feels the dynamic of her friend group shift once again. Tobin fades into the background, spending most of her time with Christen, while Kelley and Alex find a fast and blooming friendship. (Alex feels only the slightest bit guilty. It’s not like she doesn’t live with Tobin. She sees her enough as is.) 

Kelley reminds her of Sonnett in a weird way which makes her all the more lovable to Alex. Sonnett had always been that little sister to her (and still is- whenever she actually hangs out with her. Alex isn't bitter). Kelley becomes a fixture in her life, always there. Quite literally. Alex figures Kelley decided to never leave Alex’s side or something because she is _ always _ around. 

Kelley showed up on Alex’s doorstep the day after their “date” at 5 in the morning, demanding Alex go on a run with her. Alex protested but Tobin had grumpily shoved her out the door complaining about getting some sleep. Since then, Alex had spent everyday from 5 to late at night with Kelley. 

Alex isn’t going to complain. 

**//**

“You know I’ve been here before right?” 

Alex is sitting in a canoe with Kelley, Lindsey and Emily in another. 

Kelley lets out a small pout.

“Yeah, but you’ve never been with me before.”

They had driven down to Lake Martin once again but this time without Sinc and Kling. 

“It’s been awhile. Last time I was here, we went to Goat Island. Weirdest experience of my life. Such a lame island,” Alex says, having an intuition that insulting the island would seriously grate on Kelley’s nerves. 

Instead she gets a downcast look. 

“Yeah, that was a cool place. My favorite part of the Lake.” Kelley stares out at the skyline. “The goats aren’t there anymore. Dogs kept getting to them.” 

“Ouch.” Alex puts her hand on Kelley’s knee. “Goat Island will forever be in your heart, Kell. 

The mood is somber (which Alex find a bit ridiculous that Kelley is so upset about the Island but she too feels a sense of loss for some strange reason) and they each stare off a bit into the water. Alex desperately tries to find something to lighten the mood. 

They sit for a bit longer, taking in both the fresh air and silence. 

Alex thinks of something she knows will put a smile back on Kelley’s face. 

“Did I ever tell you the time Sonnett’s hat got eaten?”

Alex loves the way the light sparks back into Kelley’s eyes, as she eagerly leans in close to Alex to hear her story (maybe a little too close than necessary but Alex isn’t complaining). Alex loves it even more the way Kelley laughs, so loud and carefree, with the back of her head tipped back, fully enjoying the story. 

**//**

  


“Cmon Alex,” Sonnett begs Alex once again, “you have to go tubing. I swear it’s fun.” 

Alex doesn’t seem so sure. 

“It’ll be fun. Look, Kelley will go with us too.” Sonnett’s on her knees now, begging with a giant exaggerated pout. 

Alex looks over at Kelley who shrugs. 

“Yeah, why not? Let’s do it.”

Alex has a hard time getting out of this one. 

**//**

Alex slowly eases herself into the water, waves where the boat stopped, lapping against her waist. She shrugs on a life jacket and fits it securely against chest. Alex isn’t sure what to expect. She’s watched Lindsey and Sonnett be whipped around the water, going left to right, over waves and getting nice air time, but she’s not sure what to expect. Sure, she’s surfed plenty in California but willingly letting yourself be dragged around doesn’t sound all that appealing. 

The water feels cold and Alex feels even more unsure about herself. 

“It’ll be okay Al. You can be in the middle. Just hold on here,” Kelley instructs her to hold onto the middle two handles, “and here. If you feel like we need to stop for any reason, and I mean _ any _reason, just yell at me or make a cutting motion by your neck.” Kelley makes the gesture. 

“You got it?”

“Of course she has it Kelley, she’s a Super Star, remember?” Sonnett hops onto the float sandwiching Alex in between her and Kelley. “Alright baby, it’s showtime.”

Alex doesn’t have a good feeling about this. 

**//**

Alex has her eyes closed the entire time. She goes flying into the air, anticipating landing again. She lands back hard, maybe on top of someone’s arms or legs. At this point, she can’t really tell, just knowing she hit something. Alex goes to take a breath of air, only to find that she can’t. She opens her eyes, trying to figure out why when she realizes she’s under water. 

Alex figures she fell off the tube. 

As she surfaces around her, she sees the boat heading back towards her with Lindsey giving her concerned looks. 

“Are you good? That was scary. There was a rogue wave and you guys went up so high and-” Lindsey’s voice tunnels, Alex not being able to focus on her words. 

Alex doesn’t feel much, but a pressure builds behind her ears, making her feel trapped. 

Sonnett pops her head up looking at her with a pained look on her face. 

“Shit, is my nose bleeding?” Sonny asks clutching her nose. 

Alex looks over at her, finding no blood. At this point, Alex ears stop roaring. 

“No,” Alex croaks out, surprising herself at how weak her voice sounds. 

Kelley pops up next to her, groaning. 

“I think I broke my jaw.”

Alex still doesn’t feel anything. 

“You’re fine Kelley,” Sonnett says as she dramatically flops on her back, “at least you don’t have a broken nose like me.”

“Sonnett, your nose is fine.” Kelley rolls her eyes. “Cmon lets get back into the boat.”

Kelley starts to swim away but she notices Alex isn’t following. 

“Alex?”

“Hmm?” Alex feels dazed. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

Alex starts to swim over to the boat when a sharp pain hits her. It’s at this point, she realizes she can’t move her left foot. She goes to flex her ankle and immediately knows something is wrong. The panic sets in. 

“I can’t move my foot. I can’t move my foot,” Alex repeats, voice becoming slightly hysterical. Alex feels a throb in her jaw and then in her elbow. Alex wonders where all this pain came from suddenly. 

“Woah, woah there. C’mere Al, I got you.” Kelley grips her bicep and pulls her close to her, treading water to keep them afloat. “You’re gonna be fine. Deep breaths now.”

“In.”

Alex breaths in. 

“Out.”

Alex releases her breath. 

“That’s it, that’s it. You’re gonna be okay. I’m gonna take care of you,” Kelley whispers to her as they’re both pulled back into the boat, Lindsey gripping her under her armpits. 

Alex’s ankle is knocked against the railing making her yelp. 

“Hey,” Kelley snaps, “watch her ankle.”

Kelley gently lifts her up into a seat, positioning her leg on another. 

“Let’s see what we have here.” Kelley looks over at her ankle, Alex following her line of sight. What she sees makes her stomach roll. 

Blue and black streaks stretch the length of the outside of her left foot. Blood vessels busted along the foot. Alex vaguely hears Sonnett gasp, commenting on its severity.

It looks bad but hurts worse Alex thinks. 

Her foot is starting to swell at an alarming rate and Alex can’t bear to look at it anymore. 

“I’m gonna get you some ice okay?” Kelley says softly, a look of pity mixed with concern on her face. 

Alex only nods in response, covering her face with her hands. 

Alex has a sinking feeling in her stomach. She’s broken it, she thinks. It has to be. This is the end of her season. She’s not gonna get to play with the National Team and she may not even be back for her college season and-

Her thoughts are cut off by Kelley’s voice. 

“Hey, no. Don’t do that. Don’t do that to yourself. Look at me.” Alex meets Kelley’s eyes. “It’s gonna be okay. It’s not as bad as it looks. You’re careers not over, it’s just a little hiccup.” Kelley wipes away a tear Alex didn’t know she let fall. “You sit here and keep ice on it and it’ll be fine by the morning.”

Alex finds hope in Kelley’s words. 

They don’t end up heading back to the house, Alex insisting they still have fun and chill on the lake. By the time an hour had passed, the swelling had reduced tenfold and the ugly blue colouring had turned into a light reddish colour. 

Alex feels hope. 

**//**

It’s not broken, it’s not even sprained. It’s just bruised and sore and Alex is thrilled. She’s in a brace for two weeks but she’ll take it. It’s definitely not ideal, what with Alex’s training schedule being knocked off course, but it’s definitely not going to prevent her from being ready by Camp. Alex is going to be just fine. 

She looks back on the trip and besides her traumatic tubing accident (which she plans to never do ever again), she thinks that she’s never had more fun. She recalls the fun she had with her friends and the support she received from them, and Alex is happy with the trip.

Alex remembers the campfire songs and s’mores, but most importantly she remembers the hope Kelley had given to her and the care she received. 

Alex is happy to have Kelley in her life. 

**//**

Her ankle doesn’t end up keeping her out of team camp but a quicker than expected recovery from a senior player does. Neither her nor Kelley are really needed anymore. They tell her to keep working hard and they’ll be another opportunity for her soon. Alex takes the news as well as expected. 

Alex feels crushed and spends the week on Kelley’s couch, eating ice cream she hadn’t allowed herself to eat before and the greasiest food she can get her hands on (which in the South, is quite a lot). Kelley, while upset too, doesn’t take it quite as harshly and serves as Alex’s personal cheerer upper. 

“Hey, cmon Al. It’s not that bad,” Kelley puts her hand on Alex’s knee. “We have all of this year to show them what they’re missing.”

Alex buries her face deeper into the pillow and just groans. Kelley laughs at her antics. 

“Alright Miss Grumpy Pants, have it your way. I’ll go get the ice cream.” Kelley stands up and gestures towards the TV. “You put on our show. Be back in a bit.”

Alex does as Kelley instructed and goes to lay back down on the couch and sulk. She had been so close. She was this close from fulfilling her childhood dream just for it to get snatched away so cruelly. Alex couldn’t feel more sorry for herself. She wonders what’s keeping Kelley with the ice cream. 

As if on cue, Kelley barges into the den, holding two pints of Ben and Jerry’s and two giant spoons. She shuffles around the coffee table and plots down next to Alex. 

“It’s about time,” Alex mumbles out grumpily. 

“Don’t bite the hand that feeds ya. Even if you are a Super Star,” Kelley grins. Alex just snatches a pint and spoon from Kelley and shoves her feet in Kelley’s lap. Kelley tries to do the same but Alex just pushes her feet down. 

“Hey! If you get to your feet in my lap then I should be able to put mine in yours,” Kelley protests. 

Alex ignores her, focusing on an episode of _ The Office _. Or at least she tries to with Kelley giving her the cutest pout she’s ever seen. Alex lasts all of 2 minutes until she’s sighing and gesturing for Kelley to make herself comfortable. Kelley just grins in response and puts her feet up in Alex’s lap. The little shit. 

**//**

“Switch.”

Kelley hands Alex her _ Chocoholic _ ice cream and reaches for the _ Cookie Dough _. They go back to watching the show. 

Alex isn’t completely over it, not really. But hanging out on the couch with what has recently become her favorite person is a nice feeling. Who needs a boring old camp anyway? (That doesn’t stop her from wanting it more than anything else in the world.)

**//**

Alex doesn’t get her dream fulfilled this year, not yet. What she does get is a new friend and she thinks maybe that’s enough.

//

Alex dreams and maybe she doesn’t have to anymore. It’s close and she feels it.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: It took awhile to add Kelley but here we are. I’ve actually got an ending in mind but I’m not sure if or when I’ll post it. Also really hope Lindsey is doing okay.


	3. The Third One (pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelley are a team. Tobin is a mess.

Had the best time (and now it's the worst time)

‘Cuz now we have to say goodbye

* * *

The third summer Alex spends in Georgia, she’s 18 and excited for her future. It’s her senior year of high school and then after that- she’s off to UC Berkeley to fulfill her dreams of collegiate soccer. But for now, she has a year of humid summer nights and adventures to find. Alex doesn’t mind the wait. 

**//**

The first thing she notices when she comes back is the change in Tobin. The normal laid back nature she always exhibits is gone. Alex doesn’t know what happened. She walked into their bedroom, having just arrived in Georgia when her cousin shot her a quick hello before she was heading to the soccer field. If Alex thought she was obsessed with her soccer career before, Tobin blew her out of the water. Alex hasn’t seen Tobin since then, her coming in late from practice and waking up way too early for Alex to try to grant. Alex is all for commitment and everything but something about the way Tobin plays now is almost _ angry. _Something’s wrong with her cousin. (Alex tries to pretend she doesn’t notice the absence of a certain girl).

**//**

Alex doesn’t get to worry about her cousin for long before she’s being kidnapped by Kelley. Alex has to admit, she has missed her. They’d kept in touch over the school year, not losing any familiarity. Alex is back with Kelley now and she feels like she hasn’t missed a thing. 

**//**

Kelley leads Alex out to her old high school’s soccer field. Alex is pretty sure this is illegal but something about Kelley’s mood shut up any reservations she had.

“How’s your ankle?” 

“You know how it is, Al.” Kelley pulls out some grass. “I thought I’d be better by now. I’m not fast enough anymore.”

“That’s ridiculous, Kelley. You still have speed,” Alex says ignoring the slight tremor in her voice. Alex knows that Kelley’s right. 

Kelley stares straight through Alex. 

“It’s not the same. You know it too.”

“So what? You’re bringing me out here to tell me you’re done? That you’re gonna give up,” Alex breathes out. Alex shakes her head. “This better not be what’s happening.”

Kelley just laughs. 

“It’s like you don’t even know me. You think I, Kelley O’Hara, was going to give up on my one true love?” Kelley smirks at her. “You’re nuts Morgan.”

Alex blushes feeling somewhat embarrassed. 

“Okay, okay. My bad. Then why did you bring me here?”

“I may not be fast enough to be a striker anymore. But I think,” Kelley pauses. “I think I could be pretty good on the back line. What do you think?”

Kelley looks at Alex expectantly, almost seeking her approval. 

Alex beams at her. “Yeah, Kel. I think you’d be great. Best back in the world.”

  


“Alright- big question.” Kelley’s eyes shine. “Outside back or center back?”

**//**

Sonnett just might be the most annoying person Alex has ever met in her life.

She had turned her head for about 10 seconds to say something to Lindsey when Sonnett snatched her sandwich right out of her hand. She had eaten the whole thing while it was still in Alex’s hand. Alex is a little annoyed. 

Kelley just laughs and high fives Sonnett while Lindsey gives her a pitying look and a shrug of her shoulders as to say _ what can you do? _

Honestly, Alex feels like she’s friends with a bunch of 2 year olds. 

“Aw don’t be grumpy, Super Star. I’ll buy you another one.”

This does very little to Alex increasingly annoyed state. Alex stands up.

“Umm Alex.” Sonnett shifts nervously on her heels. “What are you doing?” 

Alex ignores her.

“Wait no! Please! I’m sorry.”

Alex doesn’t hear much besides the cackling of Kelley and Lindsey as she chases a terrified Sonnett across the field. 

Alex feels a lot better. (Only after she makes Sonnett pay of course. Alex doesn’t think she ever had to worry about her sandwich being stolen ever again). 

**//**

Alex returns home happy. 

Her good mood doesn’t last long. 

Poking out beneath her bed lays an empty bottle. Alex doesn’t have to taste the liquid to know what it is. The smell alone has Alex reeling with knowledge. Alex knows nothing good can come out of this. 

Alex waits up that night, hoping to catch her cousin. 

**//**

The clock blinks 3 AM and Alex can’t wait any longer. 

Alex goes to bed that night with trouble on her mind wondering just what her cousin is up to. 

**//**

Alex has never sweat this much in all her life. She thinks this Georgia heat is going to be the death of her. Scratch that—Kelley O’Hara is going to be the death of her. Alex had been helping her with her transition to defender and Alex thinks she didn’t even need her help. The girl is good. Really good. Honestly, what else was she expecting? Kelley was a world class athlete before her ankle injury and she’s still one even after. 

“I need a break,” Alex pants out. She has a cramp in her side that she developed in the very beginning of their workout and it hadn’t really gone away. “I really don’t see how you have this much energy. You’re like a squirrel.”

“A squirrel you say?” Kelley playfully puts her finger on her chin, pretending like she’s thinking. Alex thinks Kelley is ridiculous. “I like it.”

“Only you can find a compliment in being compared to a squirrel.”

“Hey!” Kelley squeaks out indignantly. “What’s wrong with squirrels? I think they’re great.”

“Whatever Kel,” Alex shakes her head but grins despite herself because sometimes Kelley can be such a child. Alex doesn’t think it’s a bad thing. 

**//**

“My cousin’s broken.”

That gets Kelley’s attention. 

“So, you’ve noticed too?” Kelley looks down. “I was going to tell you about it but- I just thought they’d get it together, you know?” 

“So it is about a Press huh?”

Alex suspected as much. 

“Yeah,” Kelley clears her throat. “Yeah, they um, they have issues. I’m not sure what happened. No one does really,” Kelley rushes out to say. “About two months ago, something went down,” Kelley looks sadly over at Alex. “They haven’t spoken since.”

Alex isn’t done asking questions but Kelley seems genuinely upset. Alex thinks Kelley is keeping something from her but decides not to push it. 

“I’ve known Tobin for years, Kel.” Alex reaches for Kelley’s hand and gives her a reassuring squeeze. 

“Everything’s going to be alright.”

**//**

Sweat is dripping down Alex’s forehead, her handband not really being a factor. What’s the point, Alex thinks bitterly, if the head band doesn’t keep her from blinding herself with sweat. It’s the 83rd minute and it’s a frustratingly boring score of 0-0. All night their crosses have been off, runs been late, and nothing seemed to be clicking. It’s a miracle they haven’t been run out of the stadium. It all has to do with the incredible efforts of their backline, Alex thinks. Kelley especially. The girl had gone off, making incredible saves and slide tackling like a maniac. 

“Cross!”

Alex starts her run. 

The ball is kicked behind her and Alex could scream. She just wasn’t connecting with any of her teammates, balls getting too much air or not enough. It’s frustrating. 

A girl on the other team goes down with an injury and Alex walks over to Kelley. 

Kelley seems to be in great spirits. 

“Hey there Super Star, how's it going up there?”

Alex gives Kelley a look. 

“Yikes”

Alex runs a hand through her hand, her hand getting converted in sweat. 

“We’re gonna have to do something else.”

Kelley holds up her hands. “Hey that’s on you. I’m not up there anymore.”

And Alex wishes that she was. If Kelley were up there, maybe their chemistry would translate into a decent ball and then maybe a goal and then ultimately a win. Alex whips her head around. 

“That’s it!” 

Kelley looks at her confused. 

“You come up!”

Kelley looks at Alex likes she’s crazy. 

“Al, I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m not up there anymore. I can’t help you.”

Alex shakes her head frustratedly, trying to make her understand. 

“No, no, no. You come up but still play as a back.” Alex is relieved when she watches the understanding fill Kelley’s eyes. “You’re an attacking back. You would have the green light.” 

“You got it Super Star!” Kelley gives Alex a little salute just as the injured player is helped off the field and the official is blowing the whistle to continue the game. 

Alex looks up at the clock and sees they’re in the 90 plus. It says plus 3 in the corner but Alex is confident after that injury they’ll add more time on. Alex feels a comeback right now (not that they were ever down). 

**//**

The first possession back, Kelley takes the ball. She moves up to pass the ball—except she never does. She dribbles up the side, faking out midfielders like they were nothing. Alex, as she watches her, gets to appreciate the talent and raw skill Kelley possesses. Alex thinks that maybe Kelley could’ve stayed as a forward after all. 

Their plan seems to be working, the opponent being confused at the sudden change of tactics; shouting at each other over who to defend. Kelley’s past midfield now and she’s got a good first touch over the next defender. Alex can’t believe her eyes. She thinks Kelley might pull off the impossible and score. 

It seems the other team gets fed up with Kelley’s run and decides to end it. It’s a tough tackle and it does end up stopping Kelley—except it’s a dirty slide and she gets no ball and all ankle. Alex watches the defender lead straight into Kelley’s ankle and as Kelley goes crumpling down. 

The whistle immediately blows and the ref holds up a yellow as soon it happens. Alex thinks that’s a cheap call. 

“That’s a straight red! That’s a bloody red card!”

And all of sudden Alex is yelling at the ref. Her teammates pull her off (“it’s not worth it”) but Alex just sets her eyes on someone else. The next thing she knows, she’s heading straight for the defender who made the tackle and she’s up in her face. Alex doesn’t even know what she’s saying but she’s so _ angry _ that she’s out for blood. 

Alex knows the whistle is for her but she can’t bring herself to back off. Alex is in a bubble of rage and it’s not until there’s no one in front of her and there’s a yellow card in her face that she realizes she might have gone a little too far. 

She’s walking off her yellow card when she realizes, with a sudden drop in her stomach, that she totally forgot about Kelley. Well shit, she thinks. 

She rushes over to the Kelley, trainers just now getting there. (Alex finds it crazy how so much can happen in such little time). She kneels down next to Kelley and reaches for her hand, 

“Hey, you alright Kel?” 

Her voice is soft and there’s regret in her eyes. She should’ve been here sooner. Alex knows that this could be bad. This could be serious. Kelley’s ankle has had a rough go and Alex doesn’t know if it can take anymore. 

Alex doesn’t worry long because Kelley is smiling that smile only she can and everything is okay again. 

“Never better champ! Now get over there and take my penalty shot that I so heroically got for you and win this damn thing,” Kelley says with a cheeky grin. 

**//**

Alex settles her nerves, focuses her attention on the goal, takes two steps back and takes her shot. 

**//**

She makes it. 

**// **

The game doesn’t end till 10 after stoppage time due to injuries and Alex feels like that’s the longest 90 she’s ever played in her life. Her back is drenched in sweat and her legs feel like jelly. It’s worth it, she thinks, winning always is. 

**//**

That night she’s celebrated as the hero of the team but Alex knows she’s not the one who deserves the credit. She makes her thoughts known. 

“This is all you, Kel. This is all you.”

Alex looks over Kelley. She sees the little glimmer in Kelley’s eyes and wonders if it’s always been there. Alex doesn’t know if it’s the moon or the light from the nearest street lamp that makes her eyes shine even brighter. Kelley stops looking at whatever she was before and lazily looks over at Alex. 

“Maybe,” Alex can see the little grin hidden on Kelley’s face. “ but in the end, I don’t mind you being the Super Star.”

**//**

Alex finds Tobin at 2AM (or really hears her). Tobin stumbles into their room, crashing into their bathroom before slamming the door behind her. Alex jolts awake before jumping out of bed to check on her cousin. It takes some persuading but she finally gets her cousin to open the door. 

What she sees makes her heart ache. Tobin’s obviously drunk, coordination off as she sits on the bathroom tile. Alex would think it funny, her cousin struggling to get up and moving almost like a worm, if it weren’t so pitiful. Tobin’s also obviously been crying. 

“Aleeeeex,” Tobin slurs out. “Mah favurite czn. M’ sorry haven’t seen you much.”

She attempts to get up but Alex gently pushes her back down. 

“It’s okay Tobin. I understand.”

Alex doesn’t. 

She doesn’t understand why her cousin all of sudden isn’t around anymore. Why she’s no longer happy. Why she somehow decided that soccer was going to be her life. Alex doesn’t understand but knows this isn’t the time or place for that conversation. 

“How about we get you to bed, alright? It’ll feel a whole lot better than this bathroom floor.”

Tobin responds by heaving into the toilet. 

“Alright then. Okay, okay. Wait, hold up.” Alex rushes over to her side. “Let me get your hair.” 

Alex somewhat awkwardly pats Tobin’s back as she empties her stomach's contents. 

“Alright, feel better there Tobs?”

Tobin looks at her, eyes seemingly staring straight at her but at the same time, straight through her. 

“I broke her heart.”

This grabs Alex’s attention. She locks her eyes with Tobin’s sudden serious gaze. 

“You don’t have to say anything. You don’t owe me an explanation. Let’s just get you to bed.” 

“I broke her heart, Al.” Tobin wipes at her mouth, pauses a moment, before ultimately deciding to carry on with her sentence. “I chose soccer over her and what am I left with? A ball that’ll I’ll never love as much as her and a broken heart,” Tobin chuckles out dryly. 

Alex doesn’t dare interrupt her. 

“I as good as told her she’d always be second in my life and if she didn’t like that, then she could leave. Well,” she laughs humorlessly, “she did just that.”

“Tobin Heath, a soccer god but a loveless fool.”

“Oh Tobs. I’m so sorry,” Alex tries to keep the pity out of her voice, knowing her cousin wouldn’t appreciate it. 

Really what else can Alex say?

“You know the worst part, Al?”

Alex doesn’t respond but Tobin answers anyway.

“It wasn’t worth it. I not only destroyed one love but two. I don’t love the game anymore, Al.” 

Tobin stares blankly at the wall. 

“It only reminds me of what I lost.” 

Alex doesn’t know what to say. Really what can she? What she can do, however, is be a good cousin. Alex swears she’ll help her cousin out of this. They’ve faced worst. How much heartache could one pretty girl bring?

Tobin feels drained from her outburst and doesn’t protest when Alex forces her to brush her teeth and then leads her back to bed. 

**//**

Tobin wakes up the next day with a glass of water on her bed stand and a couple of Advils. She doesn’t remember much from the night before. 

**//**

Alex remembers everything. 

**//**

The next few nights, the same events repeat, each time Tobin revealing just a bit more of what happened. With each self-loathing word said, Alex feels herself slowly feeling the same despair. 

Alex realizes just how much heartache one girl could cause. 

(She really wishes she never did)

**//**

“Where is she?”

Alex barges into Kelley’s room, eyes bent on vengeance. 

“Where is that little shit?”

Kelley goes over to hold her flailing arms down. 

Kelley laughs, then says, “Woah there. What unlucky girl suffers the wrath of Alex Morgan?”

“Press.” Kelley’s eyes widen a fraction. “Where is she?”

Kelley holds her hands out in a complacive manner, trying to calm her down. 

“I know you’re mad Al, but going after Chris isn’t gonna do you any good.”

Alex wipes furiously at her eyes thinking of all the pain she had caused. Alex doesn’t want to cry, she doesn’t at all but she can feel the pressure slowly building behind her eyes. She feels like she might explode at any moment. 

“You’re wrong,” Alex croaks out. “She can’t— I can’t. _ Tobin. _”

Alex looks desperately at Kelley, trying to convey just how much this is not okay. She can’t bear to watch her cousin destroy herself over this anymore. 

“I have to do _ something. _”

Kelley looks down at her with pity and somehow that makes Alex feel even worse. 

“Alright then. You’re right. We can’t stand by and do nothing.” Alex looks at Kelley with hope in her eyes. “We’re gonna fix this.”

Alex cries for a different reason. 

**//**

“Wait, so let me get this straight— you’re planning on staging an intervention with Christen and Tobin— who haven’t spoken in months—so that they can get over themselves and get married and have 2.5 kids eventually in the future?”

Alex lets out an annoyed huff and Kelley just rolls her eyes. 

“Am I getting this right? _ That’s _your plan?” Sonnett asks with a bit of disbelief in her eyes. “You guys are nuts. She’s in North Carolina right now, you know. How do you plan to solve that?”

“We’re not staging an intervention, Sonnett,” Alex huffs out. “We’re going to make them talk.”

“That is exactly what an intervention is.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is n—”

“Okay, okay. That’s enough you two.” Lindsey interrupts them and turns to Alex. “We’re in.” Lindsey ignores Sonnett’s squak of protest. 

Alex lets out an audible sigh of relief. “Thanks Linds. I owe you.”

**//**

“I’m not going there.” Tobin huffs as she stubbornly crosses her arms over her chest. “It’s not happening.”

“Tobin, this is the first time in a long time I’ve actually held a conversation with you while you’re sober,” Alex pleads, “Think about that. You need to go fix this. Take this chance and _ go. _”

Alex shoves the ticket into Tobin’s hand. 

“You need to fix this Tobin.”

Tobin’s hand shake. Alex thinks she sees something close to panic in her eyes. 

“What if I can’t?” Tobin whispers so low Alex barely hears her. 

Alex eyes soften and she takes a deep breath. 

“Even if you can’t—which I’m sure you won’t— but even if you can’t, it’ll give you closure. You can stop this.” Alex gestures around the room. “Don’t think I don’t see the empty bottles or notice your absence. You’re my cousin Tobs, _ my best friend _. You need to get better.”

(Cuz Alex doesn’t know what she’ll do if she doesn’t). 

“I’ll leave it here.” Alex places the ticket on the table and walks towards the door. Before she shuts it, she gives Tobin one last look, 

“The plane leaves tonight, I hope you’ll be on it. I’ll know your answer then.”

Alex for once prays that she won’t see her cousin that night. 

**//**

She goes to Kelley’s. They both cry. Alex needs her to be better. Alex needs her cousin back. 

“Do you think she’ll go?” Kelley asks as they’re both tucked into a blanket, wrapped together like a burrito. Alex would’ve laughed at the weird arrangement if the situation wasn’t as dire as it was. Sometimes a burrito snuggle is just what someone needs. 

“God I hope so. I’ve got no reason to blame Press— not really. Tobin even confessed it was her own fault, but she caused all this pain and I’m so angry at her for it.” Alex realizes her clasped hands and unclenches her fists. “The shining light of this all is, if Press could cause all this damage—then she’s the only one who can fix it.”

It goes silent for a bit, the air being cleared after Alex’s little tirade. Alex feels light years better. It feels good to get it off her chest. 

Kelley doesn’t seem too phased, but Alex can see the small crinkle between Kelley’s eyebrows and she knows something is bothering her. (Alex wants to take her thumb and smooth out the crinkle.)

“Is it worth it?” Kelley turns towards Alex. “Letting someone get so close to you that it might end up completely breaking you if it all comes crashing down?”

Alex takes a minute to think about it. 

“It all depends on the person.”

Kelley stares at Alex and Alex stares straight on back. 

Kelley looks away and clears her throat,

“Well, I guess we’ll see tonight.”

Alex echoes back her words. 

“I guess we’ll see.”

**//**

Alex comes in at 10 that night. Her hands are shaking and she squeezes her eyes shut as she enters the room. She counts to ten before she opens them. 

**//**

One_ . _

_ Alex thinks back to two summers ago and the bright smile of her cousin when they first met. _

**//**

Two_ . _

_ Alex thinks of the late talks and dreams of a future. Alex hopes they still have one. _

**//**

Three_ . _

_ Alex thinks of all the good Tobin has done in the world. _

**//**

Four_ . _

_ Alex hopes she give a little back. _

**//**

Five_ . _

_ Alex doesn’t know what to do. Really at this point, what else is there to do? _

**//**

Six_ . _

_ Her cousin is going to be in their room or won’t be. It’s as simple as that but it feels a lot bigger. _

**//**

Seven_ . _

_ Alex takes a deep breath. _

**//**

Eight_ . _

_ In _

**//**

Nine_ . _

_ Out _

**//**

Ten

**//**

She opens her eyes. 

**//**

Alex laughs, a full body laugh that she can feel deep in her stomach and all the way down to her toes. Alex just laughs and laughs. 

Her cousin is gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 23 best friends have played their final game together. I’m not okay.


	4. The Third One (pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelley take on the world. 
> 
> Or 
> 
> The one where Alex and Kelley meet in Georgia and then later on in life.

Had the best time (and now it’s the worst time)

‘Cuz now we have to say goodbye 

Here is the riddle of love: everything it gives you, it takes away.

-The Dovekeepers, Alice Hoffman

* * *

Life’s a bit different after her cousin leaves. Her room feels a whole lot bigger, her side of the room not feeling quite as complete without her roommate there. She misses family dinners and late night talks but she knows Tobin is happier now. (At least she can only hope.)

Alex hasn’t heard back from her cousin yet but she didn’t think she would. Everything had gone down about a day ago and Alex doubts Tobin has found Press, much less even worked up the courage to talk to her. 

Alex hopes she figures it out soon. Her family misses her. Alex still remembers awkwardly explaining to her uncle where his daughter had gone (which thankfully, her uncle had taken well.)

//

_ “Where’s Tobin? I know she ain’t around here a lot nowadays but I didn’t even hear her leave early this morning.” _

_ Uncle Jeff looks over his coffee at Alex and asks his question. Alex’s eyes flicker down to her feet, not quite knowing what to say.  _

_ “We um— well—sent her away, Uncle Jeff. She’s in North Carolina now.” _

_ Alex nervously looks up at her uncle, trying to read his eyes. Alex knows she did the right thing. She just hopes her uncle agrees. Uncle Jeff takes a sip of his coffee and responds surprisingly calm, _

_ “Well thank God, someone had to do something about that. I couldn’t watch my girl mope around anymore.” _

_ Uncle Jeff finishes his coffee, places it down on the counter and heads to work. He gives Alex one last smile showing that he isn’t upset at all and walks out the door. _

_ Alex breathes a sigh of relief.  _

//

She gets the call before Kelley does. They’re doing a passing drill, running around their soccer field when the music they were blasting (which happened to be country, yes Alex has learned to love it) suddenly cuts off and is interrupted by ringing. It kind of throws off Alex’s mojo and she tries not to be annoyed as she jogs over to the bench to check on the call. As Alex looks down at her phone, she sees the out of state number and has half a mind to just let it ring or decline the call, but it’s something in the way the sun shines a bit too bright and the heat catches up to her a bit too fast that has her take the time to answer the call. 

“ _ Hello?” _

Alex distractedly takes a sip of her water and wipes her face with a towel. 

_ “Yes, hello, is this Alex Morgan?” _

She doesn’t remember a lot of the rest of the call but she remembers the main point—she’s gotten her callup. She’s heading to the big leagues so to say. A training spot is hers. 

Alex feels relief roll off of her in waves, everything she had been doing was finally going to be recognized. She had been some sort of child superstar, winning multiple awards during her career. Heck, she’d even won Gatorade Player of the Year back to back years her sophomore and junior seasons. Everything Alex had been working for led to this moment— sweat dripping off her forehead, mosquitoes flying around her head, and the Georgia sun smiling down at her accomplishment. Alex was born to play here. There’s no other place Alex wants to be. 

It’s ten minutes of pure jubilation and weird jumping dances until Alex realizes she hasn’t told Kelley the good news. 

“Kels! You’re not gonna believe who was just on the phone! Guess who?”

Kelley gives Alex a big smile and Alex just beams right back. 

“Let me guess—the Women’s National coach asking you about a callup?”

“Yeah,” Alex says excitedly, kind of amazed at how well Kelley knows her, “How’d you know?”

Kelley lets out a little laugh and shakes her head softly. 

“Alex hun, your phone is hooked up to the speaker. I’m pretty sure everyone in Peachtree heard that conversation.”

Alex blushes, “Oh, my bad.”

Kelley lets out a roar of laughter and chases Alex around the field chanting Super Star over and over again. Alex just shrieks like a little girl and runs and runs. There’s a weight Alex didn't know she carried slowly being lifter with every step around that field. 

// 

The light from the television flickers in and out on Alex’s face and she’s about ten seconds from falling asleep when she hears Kelley say softly, 

“I’m proud of you, ya know?” Kelley brushes a strand of hair out of her face. “You deserve everything you’ve gotten and a whole lot more.”

Alex shifts her body to look up at Kelley. 

“It’ll be you next. They’ll be calling soon.”

Kelley lets out a little laugh. “Sure, yeah they’re definitely just waiting to call me up.”

Alex frowns. “Hey no, don’t say it like that. Like you’re not good or something. Like you’re not one of the best players to ever set foot on the U20 National Team.”

Kelley looks down and shrugs her off. 

“That was as a forward and before my injury. What have I done since then? Not a whole lot I can tell you.”

Alex sits up to face her. 

“No, you’re a good player Kel. A  _ damn _ good player and you’re going to get that call soon. I don’t go anywhere without you, okay? You and me, we’re a team.”

(Alex vaguely remembers saying the same thing to another girl a while back. She shakes off the feeling.) 

“M’Kay,” Kelley hums out, absentmindedly stroking Alex's hair. There’s a glimmer in her eyes. 

“You don’t believe me,” Alex accuses. 

Kelley holds her hands up in mock surrender. There’s a smile tugging at her lips but she does her best to remain as serious as possible. 

“What? No. I’m agreeing with you.” Kelley’s serious look slips and Alex can feel the conversation turning. 

“No, Kelley stop. Take me seriously!” Alex can’t help it. She starts to giggle. 

“I haven’t done anything,” Kelley laughs out with an innocent look on her face. Alex gives Kelley a whack to the shoulder. “Ouch! Stop abusing me woman!”

There’s a ridiculous turn to this conversation that has both of them laughing on the couch and clutching their bellies. Alex doesn’t know why they’re laughing or how Kelley always ends up making her laugh but she’s grateful. 

//

She gets the call one Saturday morning as the rain splatters against her bedroom windows and the sky is so dark, she’s not exactly sure of the time. The sky is about as dull and lifeless as it’s ever been and Alex feels like it’s one of those days. She thinks nothing eventful can happen today. She’s staring out the window, wishing she could go back to sleep when the phone rings. 

_ “Hello?” _

The connection to the phone breaks off and Alex is half tempted to hang up. However, Alex decides that the last call she had waited for turned out well so she decides to stick with the call. There’s shuffling in the background and a great deal of static disrupting the caller’s voice. Alex moves closer to her window and the connection clears up. 

_ “Who is this?” _

Alex waits. 

_ “Hey, Al.”  _

The voice crackles a bit, distorting the sound, but Alex knows that voice. She knows that voice by heart (which happens to be in her throat right now). 

“ _ It’s me, Tobin. Before you ask a bunch of questions, I’m totally fine. I’m safe and I found her.”  _

The connection breaks off again but Alex can hear the pure relief in her voice. She’s covering her mouth with one hand with the other holding the phone. Her eyes are starting to shine with tears and Alex laughs as a funny thought enters her head. It seems like the weather has moved from outside into her own room. Alex thinks strangely,  _ it’s raining but in her eyes _ . Alex laughs because she’s a little more than shocked by the news and a little bit more than loopy. 

_ “I—I…. oh my gosh you’re okay.” _

Alex can’t keep the emotion out of her voice. 

_ “Yeah Al, I’m okay. You didn’t need to worry about me though. I had it all under control.” _

Alex can  _ feel _ Tobin’s grin through the phone and she lets out a little snort. 

_ “Pfft, yeah. You totally had it under control.” _

Alex hears Tobin chuckle for a bit and the line goes quiet again. Alex wonders if her cousin is even on the phone anymore when she hears her start to talk softly.

_ “I wanted to thank you—for everything. You and Kel and Sonny and Linds and whoever else came up with this crazy plan. It worked. I found her and she’s forgiven me. We’re gonna be okay.” _

Alex wipes at her eyes. 

_ “You know you don’t have to thank us, right? We always have your back.” _

_ “Yeah, yeah I know.”  _

Alex hears her pause and take a breath. _ _

_ “I think you know what I’m going to say but I’ll say it anyway—I’m not gonna go back. Not for awhile at least. She’s comfortable here, got herself some cool friends and a nice community. I’m not gonna uproot her to go back to bad memories.” _

Alex smiles because she knew this was going to happen. Georgia wasn’t meant for Tobin. Something about the “vibes” it gave off just didn’t work for a girl like Tobin. Tobin was meant for a more laid back environment, maybe a more homeless hobo vibe Alex thinks. She always knew Tobin was going to leave one day, she just didn’t expect it to be this soon. 

_ “I know Tobs. I’m going to miss you though  _ (and boy is she).  _ Now listen to me, you hear? Be good to her. None of this selfish football crap alright? You put her first Tobin Heath. You put her before your wants and you love her. You love the heck out of that girl cuz you deserve each other and I’ll be damned if this doesn’t work out,” _

Alex huffs out into the phone as Tobin agrees,

_ “I sure will Super Star. Quick question—UNC? Thoughts? _

Alex once again smiles as she starts to discuss the benefits of Cal Berkeley and its superiority to any other college. 

//

After ending the call, Alex runs her hands through her hair. She lets out a chuckle into her hands and covers her face. She’s relieved, just  _ so _ relieved that everything was okay. That everything would be okay. Their gamble had paid off and the world was once again spinning. Alex likes the calls she’s gotten lately. 

//

Kelley goes to greet Alex as she steps out of her truck with a confused smile but a smile nonetheless. 

“Hey there bud. Not that I don’t like you coming to visit me but what are you doing here?”

Alex bursts into tears on the spot. She doesn’t really know why but she just can’t stop. Kelley frowns and gently grips her by the forearms.

“Woah, hey there. What’s the matter, Al?”

There’s the cutest little crinkle between Kelley’s eyes and there’s care in them and Alex just can’t stop crying. It’s getting ridiculous she thinks, she just stands in front of Kelley and sniffles. Kelley just shrugs her shoulders and pulls her into a warm hug. Alex holds on tight and doesn’t let go. Not for a long time. As she breathes in the soft detergent from Kelley’s sweatshirt, she finally gets the courage to explain her appearance. 

Kelley pulls away after hearing the news (which Alex isn’t salty at, not at all) but the smile on her face is worth it, she thinks. 

Alex thinks she might love her (she also thinks she needs more cuddles from Kelley). 

//

It’s a series of calls, Alex thinks, it’s a series of calls that’s defined her summer this year, but it’s this one that she’s most proud of. 

_ “Hmm? Hello?” _

_ “Hey Al, it’s Kelley. Wanna go for a walk?” _

_ “It’s 2 in the morning Kel.” _

_ “So?” _

_ “Ugh, fine. Where do you want to meet?” _

_ “Look out your window.” _

Alex hangs up the phone and rushes over to her window. Sure enough, she sees Kelley with her mischievous grin standing beside her old Ford truck. She glances up at Alex and gives her a small wave. Alex rolls down her window ill timed as Kelley throws a pebble at her window, knocking her on her forehead. 

“Ouch!”

“Oof, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Alex rubs her head and scowls at Kelley,

“Yeah, yeah. What do you want now?”

Kelley points back over her shoulder and raises her eyebrows. 

“Back there, I was hoping we could—ya know? Take a walk.”

Alex glances over to her bedside dresser and looks at the clock.  _ 2:17  _ flashes back at her and she groans at the missed sleep she knows she’ll miss out on now. Stupid Kelley. She wishes she could say no (but Alex never really has been ever to say no to her). 

“Psst. Alex? You coming or what?”

Alex doesn’t say anything. Just sticks her hand out the window signaling five and goes to throw on a jacket and her shoes. She thinks this is one of the crazier things she’s done. As she goes to open the door to her room, she freezes. No way is her family going to let her out at this hour, and there’s no way she can make it past the rickety old stairs with the creaky step. Alex curses herself for not paying more attention to which ones make the most noise. The chances she makes it down the stairs and not step on a single squeaky step are not good. She releases her hold on the doorknob and walks back over to the window. 

“Shit, Kel. I can’t get out. There’s no way I make it down the steps—I’ll wake up my folks. Can’t this just wait? Just tell me in the morning?”

There’s something in the shift of Kelley’s stance and the drop of her head that has Alex know that whatever she came to tell her, it was important. 

“Oh-oh yeah. Sure, yeah. We can just do this some other time. I’ll just, just go. See ya tom—”

Kelley gets cut off as Alex quickly retraces her steps.

“No, no. It’s fine Kel. You came out here for a reason. You’ve got me invested now.”

Kelley gives Alex a grateful smile.

“Alright, any ideas on how to get me down?”

//

And that’s how Alex finds herself hanging out of her window, fingers clutching at the sill as her feet dangle below her. The house isn’t too big and the drop isn’t terrible but Alex feels for sure if she looked down she’d throw up. 

“Alright, alright. Let go now. I’ll catch you,” Alex hears Kelley yell out below her. 

Warning bells are going off in Alex’s head and she feels herself starting to panic. She can’t believe this was “the awesome idea” Kelley had in mind. 

“Let go!? Are you crazy Kelley? This is your plan?!”

“Hey,” Kelley defends, “it’s a great idea. Now c'mon. I’m right below you. Trust me.”

And the problem is—Alex does trust her. She just doesn’t want to give Kelley the satisfaction of having her insane plan to work. Her fingers are starting to sweat and her grip is slackening when she figures that she better make up her mind soon.

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it. I’m gonna count to three okay?”

Alex prays Kelley catches her. 

“One, two, three!”

Alex lets go of the ledge and drops down the side of her house. Her hands are over her mouth to avoid screaming (what’s the point of sneaking out and jumping out a window if she gets caught in the act because of her screaming). Her eyes are screwed shut until she lands on top of Kelley with a heavy thump. 

A tiny burst on pain shoots through her back. She groans and rolls over to come face to face with Kelley.

“Terrible idea, absolutely stupid,” Alex says as she gets helped up by Kelley. 

“That was epic!”

“Only you’d think that,” Alex says with an eye roll, “Now c’mon, let’s go for that walk you so desperately wanted.”

//

“Ever notice how beautiful Georgia is at 3 in the morning?”

So that’s how Kelley decides to start the conversation, Alex thinks. She’s not very amused. 

“Um no, I did not. Didn’t really want to either,” Alex huffs out. She knows that whatever Kelley has to say is important but the fact that she’s up right now and hasn’t even had a single drop of coffee in her to compensate has her grumbling at the injustice. 

Kelley has the decency to look ashamed. 

“Ahh, yeah… about that. Whoops?”

Alex covers up a yawn with her hand and just shakes her head fondly. The wind starts to pick up a little and the leaves swirl around at her feet. She feels a slight breeze 

at the back of her neck and shivers slightly. She curses herself for not bringing a jacket. She must’ve left it by the window. 

It’s like Kelley can read her mind (or she just sees her hands rub against her arms) because she shrugs off her own jacket and drapes it over Alex’s shoulders. 

“Thanks,” Alex murmurs out. 

Kelley just tips her head and then motions towards a tree. Alex follows her and when they reach the trunk, Kelley promptly plops on the ground. Alex follows her motion and positions herself so that she faces Kelley. Alex sits in front of her and patiently waits for her to explain this conversation. 

Kelley seems to get the idea as she clears her throat and says,

“So, you’re probably wondering why I’ve dragged you out here today,” Kelley ignores the “get on with it” look from Alex. 

“So here’s the tea sis— I did it,” at Alex’s confused expression Kelley continues , “the National Team, Al. We did it.”

Alex jumps up excitedly. There’s nothing but sheer joy and excitement in her eyes. 

“No shitting way! Are you serious!? Kelley this is amazing!”

Kelley has gotten up by this time and has grabbed Alex by the forearm. Alex grabs onto to Kelley’s shoulders and shakes them enthusiastically. Alex starts to jump up and down and soon both are hysterically jumping around in a circle, shouting various sounds of laughter.

It must scare a couple of birds because a rush of doves fly out of a nearby tree and a squirrel runs by the foot of Alex causing her to scream. Kelley finds this hilarious and soon both girls are throwing acorns at each other and running around the forest like kids. This is the childhood she always wanted, Alex thinks. She always wanted fresh air and tall pines, nature scurrying up trees and summers spent lazily at a lake. Georgia has given her all these things and so much more. 

//

They get back in close to 7 in the morning. Both her Aunt and Uncle are absolutely wrought with worry when they get back but after informing them of the good news, they lessen up on their anger and even decide to make celebratory pancakes. Alex loves the ones with blueberries while Kelley loves the ones with chocolate chips. 

They both love Cane syrup over Maple. 

//

“Peds? Europe? Seriously Son?”

Sonnett looks down at her shoes, scratches the back of her neck and lets out a shy grin. Alex hasn’t seen this look on her in awhile.

“Umm, yeah? I just thought it was cool you know? Like there’s kids and popsicles and Nintendo Switch games and I’d actually be  _ helping _ people.”

She’s not sure where Sonnett is getting this popsicles and video games thing but she seems excited and Alex doesn’t want to rain on her parade. But there’s an excitement in Sonnett’s voice and animation to her gestures that soothes Alex’s concerns. She just doesn’t like the fact that everything is changing. 

“When do you leave?”

Sonnett purses her lips and grimaces out a reply,

“Two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Alex repeats astonished. Alex has half a mind to lay into Sonnett for not telling her sooner but Sonnett looks like a kicked puppy and Alex wants to be a supportive friend. 

“Dang, Sonny. I wish you had told me earlier. We could’ve spent more time together.”

Sonnett lets out a sigh of relief that she won’t be suffering the wrath of Alex Morgan today.

(Alex feels a bit proud of the fear she instilled in Sonny and a bit embarrassed.)

“Oh please, and have to watch you and Kelley make heart eyes at each other? No thank you.”

Alex tries to fight the blush spreading to her cheeks and tries to get the conversation back on track. 

“Don’t get off subject. So, you’re leaving in two weeks to what? Help kids in Europe?”

Sonnett beams.

“Yup! I’ve been offered this amazing opportunity. I go to Europe and intern with some surgeons and do all the nasty stuff essentially for a year and then they pay for my tuition so I can go be like them. It’s crazy, it’s literally perfect for me.”

“And how did you end up getting this sweet deal?”

(And Alex really wants to know because that seriously seems like a sweet deal)

“I’m Sonnett, how do I do anything?”

Alex lets out a bark of laughter and pulls the younger girl in for a hug. She’s been like a little sister to her all these years, and once again Alex is struck with the thought that things change. She had always assumed that some things would never change, that Georgia and her friends and memories wouldn’t ever be touched by time. But here she is, preparing to say goodbye to one of her friends and a cousin off in another state. Maybe she was wrong, maybe this wasn’t the year of calls but the year of change. 

“Don’t be sad, Super Star. You wouldn’t be around here a lot anyways. You’ll be out wherever playing for the National Team. Hey! When you travel to England or wherever the hell I am, come hit me up. You’re buying the drinks though,” Emily says with a little wink.

Alex smiles softly at Sonnett but there’s apparently still a bit of sadness flickering on her face because Sonnett adds,

“But seriously, don’t be upset at the change. This is just something new. Think of it as embracing the unknown.”

Sonnett gives Alex a little nudge and points out across the sky.

“We’re heading into the Unknown.”

//

The sun is shining through the trees and Alex almost slips on rock she’s so entranced with the view. They had decided to go for one last “bonding” trip before they all went their separate ways. Alex had wanted to go back to Lake Martin one last time for old times sake— Sonnett had profusely refused saying it was “too predictable”. Alex, looking at the green landscape and hearing the birds chirping, doesn’t mind the change quite so much as she did. 

“This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.”

Alex looks over at Sonnett incredulously, 

“Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.”

Lindsey chimes in with Alex,

“Yeah, it was your idea to go hiking/camping anyway. You don’t get to complain—I get to complain. My feet hurt.”

“Ladies,” Kelley butts in, “let’s not fight here. We’re here to bond. It’ll be fun, I swear. And Sonny really? It’s been less than thirty minutes. We’re not even a quarter of where we need to be.”

Sonnett groans and plops her butt on the nearest tree trunk. 

“I just can’t. I need a break.”

Alex rolls her eyes and groans at her but they all know that when Sonnett sets her mind to something, no one and nothing can change it. Alex is content to just wait this one out and enjoy the peace of nature. 

Sonnett pipes up behind her.

“I’ve had a thought.”

“Oh no.”

“I swear it’s a good one this time.” 

Alex seriously doubts that. 

Alex quirks an eyebrow up and says, “Well, get on with it. What do you have?”

Sonnett seems pretty pleased with the attention as she loudly states her new plan. 

“How about we just camp here? Who doesn’t want to camp on the side of a cliff?”

Kelley scoffs at the notion and Lindsey just slowly starts walking back towards the trail. Alex follows her lead. 

“Guys, where are you going? Wait, no. Come back!”

As Sonnett hurriedly tries to catch up with them and pack her not so organized bag, Alex thinks she’s going to miss these adventures with these crazy folks. There’s a beauty in the change that’s slowly taking hold in their lives but there’s also a deep sadness that Alex can’t shake. It’s near and dear to her heart and the goodbyes that they are soon to make linger in the back of her mind. Alex prays to whoever is out there that whatever comes next is worth the price of this goodbye. 

  
  


//

They’re sitting in Kelley’s truck, the windows rolled down, Kelley’s eyes closed, humming along to some song. The wind really needs to pick up because the sweltering heat of summer is still at its peak and Alex feels like she’s being baked alive in a tiny metal coffin. 

“Kelley?”

Kelley cracks an eye open, looking to the side of Alex’s face. 

“Mhmm?”

“What are we?”

Kelley opens both eyes and even sits up.

“What brought this up?” She asks with an amused twinkle in her eye. 

“Nothing.”

Kelley gives Alex a look that has her stuttering out a response,

“Just well, you know. We have camp coming up, real soon, you know?” Alex gets increasingly redder. “And well, um, I just wondered what our dynamic will be when we get there,” Alex says as the words rush out of her mouth. 

Kelley does not help at all, her mouth set in a smirk. 

“Well Ms. Morgan, I thought we established this a long time ago. We’re star crossed lovers, my dear.”

Alex has never hated Kelley’s shit eating grin more in her life. 

“Shut up O’Hara,” Alex mumbles out with a grin she can’t conceal. 

Kelley reaches forward brushes a stray piece of hair from Alex’s face. 

“But do you really want me to?”

Alex blushes. 

The conversation ends there but Alex still doesn’t know the answer to her question. Not really. She’s not overly concerned with it either, brushing off the reply and focusing back on her activity. 

//

She never really ever gets a clearer answer. Before she knows it, Kelley and her are driving to Atlanta Hartsfield-Jackson Airport, 2 in the morning, sweatshirts hanging off their frames and eyes drooping a bit. Their flight to LA doesn’t leave for another hour and a half and they busy themselves looking for a place to grab a bite to eat. Not much looks very appetizing to her but then again not much does at 2 AM. Alex thinks she’ll regret it if she doesn’t eat something so she chokes down a pop tart and swigs some water hoping that it’ll last her the flight. 

“Ever notice how the airport is a lot quieter at night, or I guess I should say in the morning?”

Alex thinks for a bit, looking around the deserted terminal. 

“It’s nice. You always see people hustling and bustling to get where they’re going but early in the morning?” Alex pauses for a bit as Kelley nods. “Well, it’s like everyone decides they can get where they’re going all while taking in the view.”

“It is nice,” Kelley hums as she tries to position herself against Alex’s right shoulder. After some shifting, Kelley finds herself comfortable enough against Alex that she doses off, leaving Alex to entertain herself. 

There’s no way she can go back to sleep now, the thought of the events coming up making her too nervous. She’s heading to a National Team Camp. Alex still feels like an 11 year old kid watching and admiring those on the team she’ll soon practice with. It’s all a little surreal to her still. The only regret she has (and she can’t help but think it) is that she wishes Tobin could be right beside her. Her cousin had been her best friend for some time and this was the dream they shared. Alex wishes she was here. 

Alex silently vows to herself that she’ll be enough for the both of them. 

The sun still hasn’t woken up, and won’t for a good few more hours. Alex looks around the mostly empty terminal, watching an occasional pilot or janitor walk by. There’s a light flickering in an almost creepy way under the entrance to the bathroom and the sound of suitcases rolling along the floor oddly comfort Alex in a way. She thinks of where she is and how she got there and she’s proud.

As yet another pilot passes, this time with a flight attendant next to him, Alex wonders about their lives and how they got where they were and if they were proud in the way she was proud of herself. It’s funny, Alex thinks, that everyone— just like her—has a story to tell and a whole intricate life just like her own. Alex wants to know as many as she can. 

The pilot offers her a small wave.

Alex has always wondered what that would be like. To be a pilot and travel the world. Home being multiple places. Alex thinks she might want that. She’s not sure exactly what she wants but she entertains the thought. If everything goes to plan, and Alex hopes it does, she’ll be traveling the world just like that pilot. Only this way, she’ll be representing her entire freaking country all while doing what she loves. Alex thinks that’s a pretty sweet deal. 

As she sits in silence, Alex thinks back on her days in Georgia. She remembers it all, the humidity and heat, the laughter and pranks, and everything in between. She thinks of how she went from an awkward teen to a fully grown adult. It feels good. She’s a different person from when she first arrived in Georgia and that’s all she can really ask for. She’s grown not only physically but also as a person and she’s forever grateful to her friends and family. 

It occurs to her, as she watches the steady flickering of the lights and hears the soft hum of the electricity, that she could stay in this moment forever. She could forever sit in this peace, somewhere between dusk and dawn, and be perfectly content. Alex could sit in the chair, Kelley draped against her shoulder, and never see the sun come up. She would give up the entirety of her starting career just to live in this peace for all eternity. 

//

Her right leg has become a bit numb, the tingling sensation slowly driving her mad. As she shifts her leg out from underneath her, trying to do so as gently as possible as to not wake Kelley, she knocks over her water bottle. Kelley stirs against her. 

“Hey there sleeping beauty,” Alex says fondly as she looks down at Kelley, blinking bleary eyed up at her. At times like these, seeing the normally hyper girl look like a baby doe waking up from a nap, shows Alex just how much she’s come to know Kelley. She’s grateful for the opportunity to be one of the people who sees Kelley- not only during fun times but also during the mundane. Kelley gives Alex the small moments (which she thinks adds up to whole lot more).

//

Alex doesn’t know it, not yet. But this will be her last summer in Georgia for awhile, a promising start to a future a few thousand miles away. She’ll travel the world, just like she wanted, playing big crowds and experiencing new cultures. She’s gonna go places. 

And Kelley, well, she’ll be there too, by her side every step of the way. And maybe Tobin decides there’s so much more to life than soccer (which may or may not have to do with a pretty girl with a blindingly white smile). And maybe Alex will stumble— hurt herself and aggravate an injury or maybe just lose herself along the way. And maybe the fame and popularity will all be a little too much for her, the flashes of a camera too bright and the reporters too many. 

But then again, just maybe, the load roar of a stadium chanting USA over and over again and the little girls with her name on the back of a jersey, will make it all worth it. That maybe all of her training will soon pay off. 

The thing she doesn’t know, not yet, is the smile and the encouragement she’ll get from her teammates she’s yet to meet, and most importantly— the one she arrives with. 

Alex doesn’t know these things—not yet. How could she? She has a long way to go and a lot of things to learn and a long time to do it. She thinks she’s ready. 

As she steps onto the ramp, leading up to the plane, she’ll look back into the entrance of the tunnel, wishing Georgia all the happiness and prosperity it had given to her the past 3 years. And maybe she'll tear up a bit, just a bit, but it’s Kelley’s hand, carefully grasped in hers, that gives her the strength to say her goodbye and move forward—cuz’ that’s all she’s doing now—moving forward. 

//

She doesn’t know what Kelley is to her, the question never really being resolved. But she knows along the way they’ll figure it out together. Alex doesn’t have time to go back and clarify things, so she moves along with whatever comes next, hoping questions will be answered. She feels like just yesterday she was a kid with a dream. But here she is- one 4 hour flight away from the start of a dream come true. 

LA, while nothing new to her, seems exciting and adventurous and full of such hope and promise- and Alex really can’t wait to start. Alex loves Georgia, she really does and she doesn’t want to leave it. 

//

Here is the riddle of love: everything it gives you, it takes away. Alex hopes she can give back everything she’s taken. 

//

Alex has been staring out the window of her seat for too long when Kelley gently nudges her. 

“You good over there Super Star?” Kelley asks bringing up her old nickname. It brings a smile to her face. 

“Never better.”

And Alex means that. She thinks that maybe she’s never meant anything more in her entire life. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride. What I’ve learned from this— writing is hard and coming up with ideas is even harder. An interesting life makes for an interesting story. Also this was a way longer time to update than anticipated but here we are. The only reason I actually finished this year was due to the stress and procrastination of exams. You may thank that


End file.
